Nuestra rabia y nosotros
by Supermonstrum
Summary: Charles y los demás abandonan la mansión e intentan abolir la nueva ley contra mutantes. Al cruzarse con Erik, ambos recuerdan que mientras los humanos los apartan como perros con rabia, ellos se tienen el uno al otro. - Erik/Charles
1. Noche antes de la partida

_Uno  
><em>**Noche ****antes ****de ****la ****partida**

Solos. Habían quedado completamente solos, sin respaldo legal ni de una mayoría lo suficientemente importante como para considerarse protegidos. Entre los mutantes la llamaban "Ley del perro rabioso", porque así era como se sentían. Debían registrarse, reportarse cada cierto tiempo, aclarar una y otra vez en varias formas que no querían prestarse a experimentos, cansándose de negar que estaban "enfermos" y rechazándo que el Estado y otras compañías los quisieran "curar", y por último, en caso de que con sus habilidades cometieran alguna falta grave contra la humanidad, adiós libertad. Igual que un perro con rabia que no puede reintegrarse ni volver a vivir una vida común, que debe ser sacrificado. Los mutantes son eso, rabía, tabú, fallas.

―Está por llover, profesor ―murmuró una voz a espaldas de Charles. Se trataba de Ian, uno de los mutantes más jóvenes cuyos padres se atrevieron a darse una vuelta por la escuela de Xavier y cuando se sintieron seguros lo dejaron en sus manos. Un pequeño detalle que a veces le causaba cierta punzada de dolor al profesor: no regresaron jamás.

―Tú no deberías estar despierto a esta hora, Ian ―interrumpió Hank mirando al muchacho―. Mañana todos tenemos que levantarnos muy temprano, así que mejor vete a la cama. Tú eres al que más cuesta despertar todos los días ―agregó para esconder su preocupación y no sonar tan severo.

Ian se quedó mirando a Hank, luego al profesor, que permanecía en silencio. No se atrevió a contradecirlo; el clima estaba bastante raro en la mansión, incluso Banshee hacía menos chistes de lo habitual y andaba con un semblante aburrido, decaído.

―Entonces hasta mañana ―dijo forzando una sonrisa, tratando de contagiar a los otros y desapareció en las escaleras.

Después de varios e interminables minutos de silencio, Charle suspiró.

―¿Sean se encargó de sus cosas?, ¿y de las de los demás? ―Hank asintió con la cabeza y Charles finalmente pudo sonreír con cierta naturalidad―. Quisiera que las cosas fueran de otra manera, pero parece que no es mi momento de estar en el lado de la buena suerte.

―Son casualidades, Charles ―trató de disuadirlo Hank―. Simplemente hay unos necios en el poder con bastante habilidad para convencer. Si tan sólo nos dieran la oportunidad de presentarnos en el congreso, verían que podemos hablar igual que ellos, que podemos estar tranquilos. Además, ¿qué hay de sus propios criminales?, parece que se han olvidado de eso por molestarnos a nosotros.

La atención de la gente era tan maleable. De repente todos eran expertos en mutación, pasando por alto todo los estudios de Charles en la universidad (algunos hasta osaban acusarlo de usar la telepatía para tomar ventajas), ahora todos eran posibles mutantes, todos estaban en peligro permanente. Parecía una ridícula caza de brujas en pleno siglo veinte, ¿acaso vivirían repitiendo la misma historia? ¿Acaso terminarían igual que las personas que lastimaron a…?

_Erik._

―Por un par de segundos suelo pensar que Magneto tenía razón, Charles, es como él dijo que sería. Pero luego recuerdo lo que sucedió todo en la playa, y él… él no es tan distinto a los humanos. ―Continuó hablando mientras se limpiaba el cristal de sus gafas. Charles no dijo nada, había perdido el hilo de la conversación, invadido por el recuerdo y la nostalgia.

_Magneto no, Erik._

El pequeño Ian le recordaba bastante a Erik, sobre todo porque tenían una habilidad similar: Erik manejaba los metales, Ian las cargas electricas de los objetos pero como los metáles le resultaban más fáciles, parecía que sólo tenía poderes magnéticos. Con Banshee habían ideado un apodo bastante curioso: Ión. Era fácil de recordar y al mismo tiempo, Ian no sentía que se despegaba del todo con su vida anterior. Al fin y al cabo, de humanos había nacido igual que todos los demás mutantes, aunque algunos no quisieran reconocerlo. Físicamente Ian y Erik tenían poco en común, pero al principio, cuando Charles entraba a la cocina y veía cubiertos en el aire, el corazón se le agitaba hasta que se veía obligado a bajar la vista a esa figura pequeña.

Se concentró bastante en él, enseñándole que no importaba que sus padres estuvieran "muy ocupados para ir a verlo", que las personas comunes, las no-mutantes, también podían ser tan buenas como los mutantes que convivían con él en la mansión. Y afortunadamente, Ian lo entendía y se esforzaba mucho en poder manejar sus habilidades y no dañar a nadie.

_Te hubiese fascinado enseñarle sobre magnetismo, después de todo, ese es tu campo, no el mío._

Hank ya podía dominar su fuerza, Sean volaba como se le daba la gana, Alex tenía una puntería envidiable; luego estaban los estudiantes nuevos, algunos más complicados que otros, pero siempre fascinantes, con sus miradas al comienzo algo asustadas o demasiado desafiantes. Apostaba lo que fuera a que a Erik le hubiese encantado verlos y darles unas palabras de ánimo, bien a su estilo.

―Mh, veo que hoy todos estamos con insomnio. ―La voz de Alex los obligó a girar la cabeza―. Quisiera tener el sueño pesado como Sean, deberían ver lo rápido que se durmió después de hacer su maleta a velocidad luz. ―Mientras hablaba se arrimó una silla cerca de los otros dos y se dejó caer, exhausto como pocas veces. ―Esto no debería ser así. Legalmente es la mansión del profesor, ¿quién mierda se cree el gobierno para venir y darnos plazos de partidas?

―Se creen normales ―respondió Charles con serenidad―. De todos modos, ellos no nos han dado ningún plazo, nos estamos yendo temporalmente porque no quiero tentarlos a que vengan por nosotros. Llevaremos una vida al estilo de los refugiados por poco tiempo, lo prometo.

―Por suerte la mayoría de los muchachos pudo volver con sus familias. ¿Crees que regresarán aquí cuando todo se tranquilice? ―inquirió Alex.

―Claro que si, ellos mismos insistirán. Lo que me preocupa es que volverán a estar en contacto con gente que aprendió a apreciarlos y con los renegados que los provocarán, espero que no pierdan los cabales ni hagan nada tonto, lo hemos hablado miles de veces: la ley no está muy permisiva con nosotros que digamos.

Se produjo otro silencio y Charles se dirigió a la cocina, aconsejándoles a Hank y Alex que fueran a dormir porque el día siguiente sería duro. Ninguno se atrevió a acompañarlo ni decir nada más, el silencio y las gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre el césped y las ventanas llenaban todo como para agregar más sonidos innecesarios. Sin embargo, los dos estaban pensando lo mismo: era imposible no recordar a Magneto y todas sus advertencias y de seguro el profesor también estaba pensando en él.

…

Una gran taza de té de canela humeaba sobre la mesa, sus dientes roían unas galletas de limón, su mente andaba buscando. Antes lo hacía todas las noches, empezaba desde que todos en la mansión dormían hasta que salía él sol. Él no dormía nada, no podía ni lo necesitaba, prefería buscar aunque siempre fueran los mismos resultados: nada. Con el tiempo tuvo que desisitir, se dio cuenta de que era inútil, pero otras veces una especie de esperanza surgía y lo volvía a intentar.

Aunque sea quería oír la voz de su pensamiento, ya se estaba olvidando de cómo sonaba, necesitaba recordarlo. Se negaba a hacerlo desaparecer de su memoria, porque tranquilamente, el dominio de sus poderes telepáticos le daba la oportunidad de borrarse sus propios recuerdos y estuvo tentado de hacerlo en los momentos en que se acostumbraba a andar por allí con la silla de ruedas. Más no pudo.

Erik fue uno de los mutantes más fascinantes que había conocido. Había sufrido tanto, había sido víctima de la peor cara de la humanidad y comprendía a la perfección su desprecio. Lo que Charles no entendía era no haber sido lo suficientemente importante para él y que eligiera retirarse, seguir su camino solo, prescindir de esa amistad. Porque estaba seguro de que Erik tampoco encontraría a alguien como él, para confiar abiertamente, hablar de cualquier cosa sin imponerse, jugar al ajedrez con alguien de su misma altura.

Erik fue alguien a quien Charles llegó a amar. Eso no podría arrancárselo ni de la cabeza ni del corazón.

Dio varios y pequeños sorbos a su té, concentrado en las afueras de la ciudad.

Nada. Nada. Nada.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando escuchó apenas la voz de Raven y seguida de ésta, la de Erik. Su pensamiento iba apagándose, estaba a punto de dormirse y era la primera vez que parecía no estar usando ese maldito casco aislador. Un leve sonrojo se asentó en sus mejillas, Charles se sentía como una escolar frente al muchacho que le gustaba: no sabía qué hacer, la sorpresa de encontrarlo "disponible" lo desconcertó. Si lo saludaba, quizá se pusiera a la defensiva y cortara el contacto, si hablaba de repente, quizá por el cansancio no le prestaría atención. Demonios, ¿cómo empezar?

Y de la nada, una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro. Dejó la taza a un lado y respiró profundo.

"_Deberías verlo, Erik. Maneja los metales como tú."_

Pausa. El corazón latiéndole con fuerza mientras esperaba impaciente.

"_¿Quién?"_

Charles se mordió el labio sintiendo una pequeña adrenalina que hacía tiempo no experimentaba. Ese tipo de sentimientos que sólo Erik podía mover en él. No importaba que los demás le dijesen que no valía la pena seguir pensando en su viejo amigo, a él le causaba bienestar, aunque sabía que en el fondo, cuando discurrieran y la charla se terminara, quedaría más dolido que antes.

"_Ah, es que tienes que __verlo, __pero __te __lo __diré de todos modos__"_, lo enloqueció el hecho de que Erik no le preguntara quién eres, que lo reconociera enseguida después de tanto tiempo. _"__Es __uno __de __mis __alumnos, __el __primer __pequeño __que __se __acerca __a __la __mansión __y __su __mutación __le __permite __manejar __algunos __metales__"__._

"_Bromeas, Charles. ¿Cuántos años dices que tiene?"_

"Nueve_. __Es __extraño, __aprende __rápido. __Me __recuerda __a __ti, __es __terco __cuando __quiere __e __impaciente.__"_

"_Hum, __¿y __tú __le __has __estado __enseñando __a __usar __poderes __magnéticos? __Seguro __es __un __desastre, __profesor, __eso __deberías __habérmelo __dejado __a __mí, un experto__"_, bromeó. Charles pudo oír la voz de su pensamiento riendo apenas y no le costó nada imaginar sus labios curvándose.

Lástima que lo dijo como si estuviesen hablando cara a cara y no como en realidad era: viviendo cada uno situaciones totalmente diferentes. No se podía decir "bien, entonces mañana pasará todo el día contigo", porque simplemente no sería así. Ambos lo supieron y ambos lo ignoraron. Charles porque quería evadirse de toda la situación de mudanza que estuvo preparando con sus alumnos; Erik, no tenía idea de por qué le estaba siguiendo el juego.

"_¿Por __qué __hoy __he __conseguido __hablar __contigo?__"_, preguntó finalmente.

"_Leemos __los __periódicos, __Charles, __vemos __las __noticias, __hemos __visto __como __esos __animales __del __congreso __te __pasaron __por __encima, __tomándose __en __broma __tus __estudios __sólo __por ser__mutante. _Yo te vi, _siendo __humillado __por __esos __imbéciles. __Llevo __una __semana __con __la __guardia __baja __en __las __noches __por __si __buscabas __alguna __palabra __sabia. __Los __humanos-__"_

"_Una __parte __de __los __humanos__"_, corrigió con cierto énfasis, _"__no __sabe __lo __que __hace. __Lo __sé, __Erik, __pero __encontraré __una __solución, __sabes __que __siempre __lo __hago__"__._

Así de rápido empezaron a hablar y así de rápido la charla ya no podía sostenerse sin esa tensión molesta. Hacía bastante tiempo que no se hablaban y a Charles le parecían tan lamentable poder cruzar apenas una líneas sin terminar enfocándose en ese punto en el que discurrían tanto. Le hubiese dicho a Erik que estaban a horas de marcharse de la mansión donde él había vivido antes, que estaban a pocos pasos de llevar una vida seudo-nómade como la de él, pero quedó escondido en sus pensamientos mientras el corazón aún le latía agitado por aquellas agresivas palabras de preocupación.

"_Es __tarde, __creo __que __no __debería __robarte __más __tiempo, __Erik. __Fue __bueno __encontrarte. __¿Sabes?, __lo __he __estado __intentando __desde __que __nos __separamos, __ya __casi __dejo __de __hacerlo__…"_

"_Pero lo sigues haciendo. Por eso estamos hablando ahora mismo. Eres muy persistente y siempre te trae buenos resultados, Charles."_

No. No siempre.

"_Erik."_

"_Dime, Charles."_

"_Gracias__"_, y cortó el contacto en seguida. Tal cual supuso, al terminar sólo se sentía más dolido que antes. Porque Erik seguía estando allí pero no a su lado y seguramente nunca más volvería a ser como antes.

Comió una última galleta de limón y se dispuso a ir a su cuarto y dormir un poco, pero unos pasos lo detuvieron. Charles fue hasta la sala y se encontró con Ian, en piyama y buscando a oscuras.

―Sé que has oído esto cientos de veces, pero deberías estar en la cama, Ian.

―Oh, profesor, lo siento. Es que escuché que estaban todos hablando y quería bajar a saludarlos. Supuse que vinieron por mí, pero me equivoqué, ya se fueron, ¿cierto? ―respondió el chico rascándose la nuca algo melancólico. Charles arqueó una ceja sin comprender a qué se estaba refiriendo.

―¿Quiénes? Estaba yo solo en la cocina, Ian. Tal vez fue un sueño.

―Creí escucharlo hablar con mis padres, profesor ―confesó avergonzado de tomarse tan seriamente un sueño―. Pero seguro usted tiene razón y nada más fue un sueño. Es que se escuchó tan real… Además, si mañana nos vamos y ellos pasan por aquí, ¿cómo sabrán dónde encontrarme?

_A veces oigo a Ian hablando así de sus padres o a otros estudiantes y sus malas experiencias por ser distintos… Yo les digo lo necesario para que no se sientan mal, Pero tú probablemente les dirías cosas que les hagan levantar firmemente la cabeza, les darías esa fuerza que te hace continuar, Erik._

―Lo sabrán, Ian, no te preocupes ―se acercó y le acarició la cabeza con ternura mientras buscaba cambiar de tema―. ¿Sabes que es bueno para dormir?, el té. Me gusta el de canela, pero tengo varios tés, escoge uno y verás como luego caes dormido antes de que te des cuenta, así ―y torció la cabeza haciendo un exagerado ronquido de dibujo animado. Ian sonrió y ambos se encaminaron a la cocina.

Necesitaban dormir y olvidarse de todo al menos hasta que fuera hora de partir.

* * *

><p>Primer trabajo extenso en este rubro. No sé cómo vino la idea a mi cabeza, pero sí sé cómo seguirá. Ah, humanos… adelanté un poco los proyectos de la ley de registro que se ven en las demás películas de X-men e incuso es más exigente. Ya saben lo ridícula que se pone la gente cuando se trata de diferenciar. Al principio me dije "no, exageraste mucho esta ley en el fanfic", pero recordé como años antes la gente negra tenía que ceder el asiento a los blancos, o la caza de brujas contra el comunismo que hubo, por dar unos ejemplos (este tipo de cosas pasa en todo el mundo -_-). Así que teniendo en cuenta el gran miedo que representan los mutantes para las personas, no me pareció tan descabellado. ¿O ustedes creen que sí? De todas formas, Erik se encargará de hacer un par de visitas :D ya verán.<p>

¿Sobre el mini-Magneto? No será un OC muy importante, en realidad representa la generación más joven que tiene Charles en sus manos y también le hará difícil tratar de olvidarse de Erik. Pienso que ambos quieren servir como un modelo a seguir para los mutantes jóvenes, por eso Ian será una especie de puentecito entre ambos cuando se crucen de nuevo (¡oh, spoiler!).

¿Preguntas, dudas, sugerencias, deseos de que este proyecto no llegue al segundo capítulo porque les causó un asco terrible? Todo será atentamente leído, siempre que le pongan buena onda.

Saludos~


	2. Tan casual como la primera vez

_Dos  
><em>**Tan casual como la primera vez**

―Se acercan y son dos ―murmuró Emma―. Sospechan porque estamos en grupo y no somos precisamente un grupo normal de _hippies_ o adolescentes. ¿Qué quieres que haga? Podría hacerlos pasar de largo o entretenerse con otra cosa.

―No. Nos hemos estado escondiendo como libres de un zorro bastante tiempo. Que se detengan, que nos pregunten, los que deberían preocuparse son ellos.

Trataba de sonar cortante, firme y temerario sólo para ocultar su cansancio. Erik llevaba días sin dormir, comiendo mal y muy retraído en sí mismo desde que habló con Charles aquella noche a pesar de que se había propuesto dejar eso a un lado. Ya estaba muy ocupado reclutando mutantes, haciéndose cargo de ellos y entrenándolos mental como físicamente en un estilo de vida bastante improvisado.

Cierto que tenía bosques, lugares despoblados y asentamientos que algunos _hippies_ dejaron hace tiempo, lo tenía todo, pero a veces se cansaba de aceptarlo. No era ningún perro que necesitara sobras o que debía permanecer en el patio de atrás. ¿Ocultarse en el bosque? ¡Vamos!, eso es para aquellos seres involucionados. Él no tenía por qué hacerlo y su gente tampoco. Por eso a veces terminaba haciendo escándalo en las ciudades donde se asentaban cuando se cruzaban a la policía a pandilleros molestos.

Charles en cambio parecía tenerlo más fácil, Erik siempre pensó que lo tuvo todo más fácil. Cualquiera que no hubiese sido judío y estado en Auswitch al mismo tiempo _debía_ estar teniendo todo maravillosamente fácil, ¿o no? Bien, no tenía tiempo para eso y no era necesario preocuparse pues si había alguien que sabía de todo eso del control de la situación y las soluciones moralmente correctas, era Charles.

Lástima que con él sucedía todo lo contrario: Emma estaba haciéndose cargo, alerta a las molestias, a dónde había que parar para comer algo, a si había lugares más cómodos para pasar la noche, a veces identificaba mutantes viajeros y junto a Azazel trataba de convencerlo de cuál era el rol que debía tomar en un país que aceptaba la Ley de Registro. Cada tanto Erik intervenía y obviamente hablaba con los demás, reafirmándose como líder y recordándoles sus objetivos, sin embargo por su mente pasaban siempre las mismas irritantes y desagradables imágenes de la televisión...

_Llegaron a la taberna en medio de una noche bastante fría. Fueron acomodándose en silencio en las mesas, uno de ellos prendió el pequeño televisor que estaba por encima de estas para que todos pudieran ver qué estaba sucediendo en el mundo, qué sucedía mientras ellos llevaban una vida de refugiados o mejor dicho, de marginados._

_Erik y Emma se quedaron en la barra y preguntaron al barman si aún tenía la parrilla caliente porque todos estaban con bastante hambre. Mientras Ema hacía un recuento del limitado efectivo que tenían, Erik giró la cabeza y se cruzó con dos miradas curiosas, asomándose por la ventana que daba a la cocina, de un chico y una chica. Fue un contacto de apenas tres segundos interrumpido por el dueño de la taberna._

_―Identificación, por favor ―gruñó._

_Emma sonrió maliciosa al tiempo que el semblante de Erik comenzó a ensombrecerse. Así que no se trataba de ningún chiste, pensó indignado, estos homo sapiens están tomando todas las medidas inútiles para acabar con nosotros._

_―¿Para qué quiere la identificación? Le pagaremos y ya ―amenazó, pero el tabernero era molestamente insistente. Raven se levantó de su silla y fue hasta los otros dos._

_―Quiero saber si son del grupo de los monstruos o no, de no ser humanos tendrán que largarse de aq-_

_No pudo terminar su línea, la cadena de plata que llevaba al cuello se le enroscó como una delgada boa constrictor, asfixiándolo en cuestión de segundos. Sus ojos fuera de las órbitas se enfocaron en la mano enguantada de aquel hombre de facciones frías y amenazadoras. Raven volvió a su asiento sin decir nada, Emma contempló la escena divertida._

_―Mira, estúpido homo sapiens, si vuelvo a escucharte decirnos monstruos, te aseguro que será lo último que vuelvas a hacer. ¿Está claro? ―No recibió respuesta, sólo se escuchaban los ahogados intentos del barman por tomar algo de aire, Erik dio un puñetazo a la barra con fuerza ―¡Dije que si estaba claro!_

_Derribando vasos y botellas, lleno de desesperación y con un miedo que estaba a punto de hacerle orinarse en los pantalones, asintió con la cabeza una y otra vez. Erik chasqueó la lengua, apático al humano, aflojó el ahorque, pero aprovechando cada pisca de metal que el barman vestía, lo lanzó con fuerza lejos del bar sin necesidad de ordenarle que no entrara hasta que ellos terminaran lo suyo. El resto de los mutantes en las mesas chiflaron y aplaudieron como locos adolescentes (aunque algunos lo eran de verdad), Erik volvió a dirigirse a los cocineros de la ventanilla y entonces cada uno se sintió libre de ordenar lo que su estómago más quisiera._

_El lugar se inundó de olor a papas fritas, carne asada, ensalada, aros de cebolla, alcohol, budín y demás, el silencio incómodo fue opacado por las charlas, las risas y anécdotas, por los gritos de quienes querían escuchar el televisor y por los otros gritos de a quienes no les importaban y pedían que apagaran el jodido aparato. Erik sonrió apenas mientras se llevaba a la boca una cucharada de budín de pan, no lo estaba haciendo tan mal, quizá no estuvieran rodeados del lijo como los chicos de Charles, pero al menos cada tanto podía hacerles pasar buenos momentos como aquel._

_Raven se sentó a su mesa con un plato con ensalada de frutas cubierta por una delgada capa de crema. Erik la miró unos instantes y luego volvió a su postre._

_―Los mellizos cocineros son mutantes como nosotros ―comentó ella―, por eso no tuvieron ningún problema cuando mandaste a volar a su jefe y tampoco piensan cobrarnos nada. El chico quiere saber si puede venir con nosotros, le dije que sí._

_―Le has dicho bien ―respondió―. Es detestable, no me gusta actuar como un vulgar ladronzuelo, por eso estaba dispuesto a pagar por esta cena, pero tú misma puedes verlos: juzgándonos sin siquiera conocernos, guiándose por lo que dice una identificación._

"Todos los judíos están obligados a portar en sus vestidos una estrella de David con la palabra 'judío'."

_―Así empiezan, despacio, de forma legal, y luego..._

_―Es Charles ―interrumpió la chica señalando al televisor― ¡y está en el congreso!_

_Erik se puso de pie y sólo le bastó levantar una mano para que todos se callaran y girasen la cabeza hacia donde él estaba mirando. En efecto, estaban pasando la grabación de la sesión en el congreso para detener la aprobación de la ley del perro, como estaban empezando a llamarle los mutantes. El corazón del hombre dio un vuelco cuando vio a su amigo en una silla de ruedas acompañado de Hank, pero con una terrible soledad en aquellos ojos, la misma que había visto cuando se separaron aquel oscuro día en la playa._

_El día en que lo dejó solo._

_Apretó los puños con fuerza al escuchar las voces de los congresistas._

_―No sé hasta qué punto tomar sus argumentos como válidos, Xavier. No sé hasta qué punto sus títulos son válidos. Basta un toque en nuestras mentes y le pondremos la calificación que desea, nos hará creer que sus trabajos son excelentes._

_―Concuerdo con la palabra del senador. Y de todos modos, nosotros tenemos nuestro propio experto en genética._

_―Alguien que sí se ha esforzado para conseguir lo que tiene, sin caminos fáciles._

_Los cubiertos que tenía sobre la mesa se retorcieron como si fuesen de goma mientras él se mordía el labio con fuerza, intentando no decir nada en voz alta. Raven con sólo mirarlo al rostro se dio cuenta de la rabia que invadía su cuerpo y también lo entendió. Charles estaba siendo humillado y cuestionado en televisión nacional, lo juzgaban como se juzga a un estafador y ni siquiera tenían pruebas de nada, porque no existían, porque Charles era sincero y lo que más quería evitar era tener ventaja sobre los otros. ¿Era tan jodidamente difícil de entender?_

_Una leve punzada de culpa porque Charles estaba haciendo las cosas solo, ira pensando en que no habría sido así si Charles lo hubiese apoyado a él. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué los defendía cuando ellos escupían sobre él de esa manera? ¿Por qué tenía que creer en la maldita utopía armónica?_

_Esa misma noche antes de dormir, con las manos temblorosas, se quitó el casco sin poder explicarse a sí mismo porqué, lo dejó a sus pies y esperó hasta que se le cerraban los ojos. Pequeña y extraña especie de ceremonia que fue repitiendo secretamente noche tras noche, aguardando por algo. Algo que para su sorpresa, llegó mucho antes de lo esperado._

_"Deberías verlo, Erik. Maneja los metales como tú."_

―Identificaciones por favor ―ordenó uno de los policías extendiendo la mano. Examinó a todo el grupo de mutantes con la mirada y no fue difícil para Erik reconocer el deje de asco y temor en sus ojos. Sonrió amargamente haciendo que las armas de los dos oficiales se elevaran y quedasen pegadas sobre sus frentes.

―Esto habla más que una identificación, ¿no cree oficial? ―le dijo sonriendo irónico.

―¡Esto… esto… ustedes no pueden hacer esto, es contra la ley! ―gritó el otro policía, poniéndose extremadamente pálido y sudando de repente―. Baja eso o… o…

―¿O qué?

No respondió. Sacó una pequeña arma de su cinturón y disparó. Erik desvió la bala y con un movimiento de cabeza las otras dos pistolas dispararon en las cabezas de sus dueños. Ninguno de los demás mutantes dijo nada, dejaron de lado los dos cadáveres y continuaron su camino. Desde hacía algunos días iban siguiendo las vías de una línea vieja del ferrocarril supuestamente fuera de funcionamiento, acampaban cuando venía la noche y hacían paradas un poco más largas cuando llegaban a los condados en los que estaban las estaciones para abastecerse y descansar bien.

―Va a llover ―comentó Raven―. Deberíamos avanzar a la estación próxima y quedarnos en algún lugar.

Un lugar para acampar cerca de una gasolinera abandonada, algunos les dijeron que allí acamparon los _Hell Angels_. Acomodaron sus cosas, hicieron una fogata bajo techo y contaron historias como si aquello fuese recreación de verano o algo por el estilo. Erik esperó a que todos se durmieran y luego salió a caminar, nuevamente sin el casco puesto, aguardando a que él volviera a buscarlo. A que lo necesitara.

Mientras la llovizna fría iba empapando sus ropas, los pies del hombre se arrastraban por la calle principal que conducía a la estación. Las luces de casi todas las casas estaban apagadas, los locales cerrados, todos parecían llevar una especie de vida pueblerina bastante armoniosa. Se planteó quedarse allí un par de días, recuperar fuerzas, alejarse del ajetreo y la política que se respiraba en el aire de las grandes ciudades. Proponerse dejar de encontrarse mentalmente con Charles porque le estaba haciendo daño. Daño a Magneto, pero bien a Erik.

Un sonido lo hizo sobresaltarse como si fuese un animal, el sonido del ferrocarril y la campana del guarda. ¿Acaso la línea no había dejado de funcionar? No quiso cruzarse con ninguna persona, así que dobló antes de llegar a la estación, huyendo del parlotear de los pocos pasajeros que se bajaron. Pensó que tal vez era de esas viejas líneas que funcionaban un par de veces al mes, tampoco le importaba demasiado, mientras nadie los molestara todo estaría relativamente bien.

Y mientras reflexionaba sobre ello esa voz lo tomó de sorpresa como la otra noche.

_"¿Erik? Erik…"_

Erik respiró profundo mientras se dejaba caer respaldado sobre el tronco de un árbol. Sintió la tierra húmeda ensuciando su ropa, más no le importo en absoluto.

_"Buenas noches, Charles, ¿qué te trae por mi cabeza tan pronto?"_

_"Es tu culpa, al no protegerte la vez pasada me hice la ilusión de que podría volver a encontrarte y aquí estoy."_

_"Siempre te gusta hacerte ilusiones"_, respondió de forma fría. Se arrepintió enseguida.

_"Y a ti siempre te gusta demostrar que son sólo ilusiones"_. Charles se oyó dolido, Erik se mordió el labio molesto consigo mismo y con el atrevimiento de Charles por devolverle aquella mordida venenosa verbal, algo poco usual en él. _"¿Alguna vez asististe a una función de magia cuando eras pequeño? Me recuerdas a esos niños que se obsesionan por demostrarles a otros que el mago es un farsante"_, continuó.

_"Ahá, y arruinan el espectáculo, ¿cierto? ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir?"_

_"Sé que te irrita que yo crea en el lado buenos de los humanos. ¿Sabes? Es como esperar la salida del blanco conejo de esa oscura y misteriosa galera. Tú crees que dentro de ella nunca habrá nada, yo sé que el conejo está, pero no te culpo"_, insistió con una tonada entre risueña e ingenua. Erik pensó en la nueva ley y no pudo evitar irritarse.

_"Profesor, ¿podrías dejar estas metáforas infantiles? Es irritante que me compares con un niño_", el gruñido que emitió hasta repercutió dentro de sus pensamientos y a continuación escuchó la dulce risa de su viejo amigo._ "¿Qué?, ¿qué es tan gracioso, Charles?"_

_"No puedo decírtelo, Erik, al menos no ahora o te molestarías más y lo arruinaría, pero ahora mismo me atrevo a decir que eres un conejo perdido en una galera oscura y ni siquiera tiene idea de que hay unas manos a punto de tomarlo de las orejas._"

¿Acaso le estaba tomando el pelo?

_"Escúchame bien rata de laboratorio, no me hagas ir por ti ahora mism-"_

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió toda su columna cuando las risas ya no se oían sólo en su cabeza, sino a pocos metros de él. Erik miró hacia ambos lados, tratando de localizarlo, entonces lo vio acercársele en cámara lenta, con la silla de ruedas, mojado, vistiendo ese cárdigan tan típico en él y sonriendo de una forma encantadora. Aquellos ojos, claros, atrapantes. Tan real como lo fue en el pasado: Charles.

―Encontrarnos aquí es tan casual como la primera vez que nos vimos, amigos mío.

* * *

><p>Este capítulo lo hice dos veces y ninguna me convenció, la tercera versión terminó siendo una fusión de las otras. Creo que es pasable, ¿o no? Ya me lo van a decir ustedes, supongo.<br>Para quienes quieran saber, los _Hell Angels_ eran un grupo de motociclistas y se escribió sobre ellos en los años '60 (ahí se hicieron más conocidos), así que los usé para contextualizar un poco las cosas. Sinceramente no tengo grandes nociones de la geografía en USA, asíque las ciudades y pueblos sin nombre son random, espero que no resulte molesto, de lo contrario puedo investigar un poco más.

Saludos~


End file.
